


Someone Like You

by TypicalSherlockFan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: :(, Angst, Feelings, M/M, Pining, Sad, Sherlock Thinking, and i listened to adele's someone like you, getting the tsot and hlv feelings, i was sad when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalSherlockFan/pseuds/TypicalSherlockFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thinks about John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

He was sitting in his armchair and staring at the chair opposite him - John’s chair… The light had faded a long time ago and he could finally admit how much he really missed him; missed his laughter, his smile, his whole being.

From the very beginning, it all had felt so utterly normal being together all the time, sharing a flat and adventures. John belonged to him like air to his lungs and blood to his heart, there was no doubt about that. 

Where John was, he was. Where John smiled, he snickered, where John cried, he hid. Hid all his feelings for this beautiful human being. He had always been so stunned that this man wanted to spend all his time with him and did not even wasted it on all those women anymore. They were each others halves.  
He understood now what he’d missed all these times. He was in love, really lost and sadly in love. Not seeing a chance of it being returned. John had married, moved out and they hadn’t spoken in one month. Time passed and would erase their memories.

But could it really be? No.

He could never forget a day he had spent with this man on his side. How often had he touched him and almost forgot to remove his fingers? He wanted to roam over John’s body, wanted to smell, touch and feel every ounce of his skin.  
Wanted to know how a kiss would feel like and listen to John moan and grunt. Sherlock wanted so much, but knew deep down, that it was too late. He missed his chance.

One word Sherlock…

Maybe it would have changed everything and John would be there now. Would read one of his awful mystery novels and Sherlock would be lost in his mind palace. Or in the brilliance of John’s laughter and hideous jumpers.  
Secretly he had always loved them, wanted to wrap himself in them and pretend it was John holding him. Telling him that everything would be okay and that he was there to stay.

To never leave him alone and withstand every obstacle. Together, side by side.

And in the evenings Sherlock would make two cuppas of peppermint tea mixed with a hint of honey and put it in front of John, who would burn his lips on the hot drink. He would swear and give Sherlock that look while Sherlock pretended to not notice.

While the moon shone through the curtains John would lie beside him in their bed and hold him tight. They would kiss and whisper sweet words. Sherlock would never stop kissing his John, he would give him everything and more. And when they would make love, both would pant each others name and grin so much that they would outshine the sun.

Every thought and would and could flashed through Sherlock’s mind and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

He missed John.

He really did…


End file.
